


Par ici pauvres fous !

by Voracity



Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Humor, M/M, Old Bilbo Baggins, Post-Hobbit, Post-Lord of the Rings, Post-War of the Ring, Spells & Enchantments, Temporary Amnesia, The Hobbit References, The Lord of the Rings References, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Il existe une ville dans le Maine où tous les personnages de conte que vous connaissez sont piégés entre deux mondes, victimes d'une puissante malédiction. Trois personnes connaissent la vérité. Et une seule personne pourra rompre la malédiction. Entrez dans la librairie "Cul-de-Sac" et laissez-vous transporter...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082309
Kudos: 3





	Par ici pauvres fous !

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **Salut à tous~**
> 
> **L'idée m'est venue après la lecture de la fic "Far Away The Lonely Mountain" de Ktyshu dans les mêmes fandoms, ainsi que pour les noms, tout en gardant quelques différences, bien sûr, ce n'est ni un hommage ni un plagiat (finalement, la fic ne m'a pas intéressé, donc je n'ai pas continué la lecture).**
> 
> **Nous sommes dans la saison 1 pour OUaT et à la fin du Seigneur des Anneaux. Certains morts sont revenus à la vie, mais chuuut~**
> 
> **Disclaimers : - L'univers de Once upon a time appartient à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**
> 
> **\- L'univers du Hobbit appartient à Tolkien.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

\- Bonjour Mlle Swan.

Emma sourit alors qu'elle passait la porte de la librairie, la porte se refermant derrière en un claquement et un tintement de clochette.

Elle n'eut pas trop à attendre avant de voir apparaître le propriétaire. Sa manie de jaillir un peu partout dans sa boutique lui faisait à chaque fois penser à Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguette dans Harry Potter.

\- Bonjour M. Freeman, salua-t-elle en retour.

Henry l'avait traîné ici deux semaines plus tôt, croyant que comme la bibliothèque était fermée depuis des lustres, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur la librairie pour les informations qu'Internet ne pouvait donner.

Et M. Freeman était suffisamment gentil pour les laisser compulser et lire sans acheter.

Ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés entre les étagères, à chercher une piste, au point qu'à force, la jeune femme s'était petit à petit rabiboché avec un vieil amour d'enfance : la lecture.

Les livres étaient les seuls à ne pas le trahir, contrairement aux humains qui l'entouraient, la faisant passer de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, l'aimant et la trahissant tour à tour.

Mais eux, ils étaient là.

Et M. Freeman aussi. Il paraissait pouvoir lire dans le cœur des gens, trouvant exactement le livre qu'ils cherchaient alors qu'eux-même l'ignoraient.

Il avait une voix douce et une apparence frêle de grand-père, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et dégageait une aura bienveillante qui donnait envie de lui faire confiance.

Après avoir statué sur son ignorance de la malédiction, Henry n'y mettait plus vraiment les pieds, déçu. Et Regina avait renforcé sa surveillance sur son… leur fils.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes venu chercher la suite ?

Il lui adressa un sourire complice alors qu'elle répondait positivement.

\- Je me répète, Mlle Swan, mais vous pouvez tout aussi bien acheter toute la série, au lieu de venir les prendre un par un.

-Et me priver de votre conversation ? Ce serait un véritable crime !

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à son but, souriant à sa phrase.

\- Si seulement tout le monde était aussi friand de lecture, se plaignait-il faussement.

\- Tu te plaindrais parce que tu n'aurais plus le temps de lire. Bonjour shérif, mon oncle ne vous embête pas trop ?

\- Bonjour Elijah, et non, ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours aussi charmant.

Le jeune homme avait surgi de la réserve, un carton rempli de livres dans les bras, offrant un grand sourire à leur unique cliente.

Son oncle ronchonna comme quoi il n'embêtait jamais les clients et qu'il ne devrait pas raconter des bêtises pareil, mais ça ne fit qu'augmenter le sourire de ses deux spectateurs qui le taquinèrent gentiment.

Emma finit par les quitter près d'une heure plus tard, son livre sous le bras et le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette librairie était un petit coin de paradis où il était simple d'oublier ses tracas et de se perdre entre les rayonnages. Déjà, parce qu'ils étaient nombreux, croulant sous toutes sortes d'ouvrages, mais aussi par l'ambiance qui y régnait. Telle une fin d'après-midi ensoleillée, chaude et sèche, qui donnait envie de lézarder indéfiniment.

\- « Cul-de-Sac », tu dis ? Non, ça ne me dit rien.

Sa colocataire, Mary-Margaret, sirota pensivement son chocolat chaud.

\- Attends, elle n'est pas vers la mairie ?

\- Si, tout juste.

\- Je peux toujours devant mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de m'arrêter, c'est dommage.

Emma ne releva pas mais, lorsqu'elle le répéta à Henry plus tard, ça prit des ampleurs.

\- C'est un signe ! s'exclama-t-il. Ma mère a dû mettre un sort sur la librairie afin que personne n'y entre !

\- Mais pourquoi faire ? M. Freeman ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Et il est bien trop vieux pour être dangereux !

\- Il y a Elijah, aussi.

\- Il a peur des araignées, répliqua-t-elle.

Une fois, une faucheuse avait pacifiquement traversé une allée, juste devant le jeune homme qui avait alors vidé ses poumons dans un cri inhumain et avait sauté sur une pile de livres tout près.

La shérif avait dû mettre dehors l'innocente arachnoïde avant que le propriétaire ne réagisse comme son neveu, de ce qu'elle avait pu voir.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour apaiser leur souffle et se reprendre, inquiétant grandement la jeune femme. Elle avait été à deux doigts d'appeler l'hôpital, craignant une crise ou pire encore.

\- Mais c'est bizarre, quand même.

\- Pas forcément, c'est les aléas de la vie d'adulte. C'est classique, tu verras à ton tour.

Mais il n'en démordait pas et décida de retourner à la librairie pour observer les employées.

\- Bonjour Mlle Swan, déjà fini ?

\- Oh, non, je suis encore loin de la moitié du livre ! Rit-elle. J'accompagne juste Henry, cette fois.

Perché sur sa chaise haute, le libraire gesticula pour apercevoir le jeune homme par-dessus son comptoir.

\- Oh, bonjour M. Mills ! Je ne vous avais pas vu, navré.

La petite taille de M. Freeman n'avait d'égale que celle de son neveu qui ne le dépassait que de quelques centimètres et d'une chevelure bouclée.

\- Dites, M. Freeman, savez-vous vous battre ? Demanda le fils du maire à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Moi ? Me battre ? Mais quelle idée, à mon âge ! Gloussa-t-il. Au tiens, j'utilisais parfois mon lance-pierre, mais je suis pacifiste. La violence ne résout rien.

Au vu de sa taille, il avait dû être recalé lors de l'appel aux drapeaux.

\- Et vous n'avez aucune arme ? Rien ?

Pour la première fois, Emma put le voir perdre son sourire, au profit d'un regard hanté.

\- Si, j'ai une vieille épée. Mais ne sert que de décoration murale, j'en ai bien peur.

Henry comptait lui poser d'autres question, mais la main de sa mère sur son épaule le fit changer d'avis.

L'air douloureux du vieil homme et ses yeux plongés dans le vide n'invitaient pas à plus de fouinage. Il fallait le laisser tranquille.

\- On va vous laisser, souffla-t-elle. Désolée d'avoir ravivé de mauvais souvenirs et troublé votre après-midi.

Ils quittèrent les lieux dans l'atmosphère soudain lourde.

\- On n'aurait pas dû en parler, regrette Emma une fois dehors.

* * *

Elijah mordait joyeusement dans sa pomme.

Il se promenait dans l'avenue principale, jetant un œil aux vitrines avec l'étrange impression qu'il les connaissait par cœur.

Il profitait de sa journée de repos pour se balader dans la ville et sur la plage, saluant de loin en loin les rares clients du commerce de son oncle.

Ses pas le ramenèrent auprès de ce dernier et, alors qu'il comptait le saluer bruyamment pour le taquiner, il s'étouffa dans son cri et dans son morceau de pomme.

\- MON ONCLE !

Le traînant sur un coin dégagé, il tenta de trouver des signes de vie, mais l'angoisse lui serrait la gorge et lui brouillait la vue.

Les jambes tremblantes, il courut jusqu'au poste de police dont il fit claquer violemment la porte, hors d'haleine.

\- Shérif, balbutia-t-il. Mon oncle, il, il…

Sentant l'urgence, Emma ne chercha pas à le calmer, au contraire. Elle attrapa la ceinture portant badge et arme et lui emboîta le pas.

\- Montre-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

* * *

Le vieux libraire reposait dans l'un des lits blancs de l'hôpital sous le regard plus qu'angoissé de son neveu. Il était la seule famille qui lui restait, après tout !

Le shérif Swan n'avait pas pris sa déposition, consciente qu'il avait été absent lors de l'agression.

La librairie avait été mise sans dessus-dessous sur le chemin du coffre-fort, mais impossible de savoir ce qui s'y trouvait tant que M. Freeman restait inconscient et qu'Elijah ne décrochait pas un mot.

Aidée de Mary-Margaret et d'Henry, elle tenta de deviner ce qui pouvait avoir été dérobé. Il y avait eu quelque chose dedans et cette chose n'y était plus.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre qu'au moins un des deux se remettent pour l'interroger.

Heureusement, selon le diagnostic du Dr. Whale, M. Freeman devrait bientôt se réveiller. Les réponses seront imminentes.

* * *

\- Si il y avait quelque chose dans le coffre ? Non, je ne crois pas…

Un gémissement de douleur coupa la parole du vieil homme. Sa tête lui lançait terriblement depuis son réveil. Sa blessure d'une part… et son neveu qui lui avait sauté au cou aux premières minutes de sa reprise de conscience.

Elijah était quelqu'un de gentil mais de beaucoup trop expansif, surtout quand on était affaibli et blessé.

Debout au pied du lit, Emma notait diligemment ses propos, l'incitant à prendre son temps.

\- À vous servait-il, alors ?

Cette affaire lui rappelait quand Ashley avait agressé M. Gold et ouvrit son coffre pour en récupérer le contrat.

\- Je possédais des livres rares… et chers… il y a la caisse aussi, hors des heures d'ouvertures… des photos de famille…

Il marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir, ouvrit la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

\- La caisse n'y était pas. Elle n'a pas été touchée, selon mon neveu. Il ne devait y avoir que des vieux papiers dont la valeur est plus sentimentale que financière. Je suis vraiment navré de ne pas être d'une plus grande aide, shérif.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, M. Freeman. C'est mon travail de retrouver ce qui vous a été dérobé. Vous, vous devez vous reposer et guérir, d'accord ?

Après quelques échanges de politesse, elle quitta la chambre privative et fit signe au jeune homme qu'il pouvait y retourner. Elle avait une enquête à mettre en place.

* * *

\- Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé, oncle Martin ?

\- Parle moins fort, Elijah. Les murs ont des oreilles. Et de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Tu le sais très bien, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Si elle le découvre, tu pourrais être arrêté pour obstruction à la justice !

Assis sur le lit d'hôpital, il faisait face à son oncle, les traits figés et glacés.

\- Ma pauvre mémoire n'est plus de première jeunesse, je le crains.

L'air positivement roublard qu'il arborait réconforta son neveu sur le fait qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance aux personnes âgées.

\- Tu as une idée sur l'identité de ton agresseur ?

\- Pas la moindre. Notre seul suspect n'est plus des nôtres depuis de très longues années.

\- À d'autres. Si cette _chose_ est revenue des entrailles du destin, _lui_ aussi, sans doute. Et si _lui_ a traversé tout ça… Qui d'autre ? Quoi d'autre ?

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, conscient qu'il n'y avait pas que du bon chez eux. Vraiment pas.


End file.
